heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie (Thor's Madness Embodied) (Earth-616)
. Valkyrie told Thor that she promised to appear to him when she was needed and she had appeared. Valkyrie told Thor that he had gone through much and told him that all his troubles were the fault of Odin, first by imprisoning Thor in the guise of Don Blake, then by giving his power to Beta Ray Bill, and finally by submerging Thor's consciousness in Eric Masterson. As the manifestation of Thor's insanity, Valkyrie began to assert herself and convinced Thor to rise up against his father and never serve Asgard or Odin's will ever again. She started to woo Thor as well. Later on, when Beta Ray Bill and Sif showed up to try and help Thor, Valkyrie drove Thor to attack and defeat them. Thor proclaimed that from that moment onward, the only will he would serve was his own. The Valkyrie continued to encourage him . As Thor began to think rationally and wondered if he had been wrong in treating Beta Ray Bill so harshly, Valkyrie convinced him that Beta Ray Bill got exactly what he deserved. Later, Valkyrie congratulated Thor after he nearly beat Ares to death . Thor and Valkyrie stopped to rest on a nearby planet. Valkyrie continued to woo Thor, but they were interrupted by the Goddess, who arrived to try to recruit Thor to her Infinity Crusade. The Goddess, with her special abilities, was able to see the Valkyrie even though she was only a mental construct. Valkyrie told Thor not to listen to the Goddess, and only to heed her own council. Goddess continued to try to persuade Thor to join her crusade, and the Valkyrie attacked the Goddess. Eventually, Thor broke up the fight and agreed to join the Goddess. The Goddess then struck Valkyrie with her sword and the Valkyrie dissipated. Thor thought she was dead (of course she could not actually be destroyed through physical means because she was a mental construct) . Valkyrie appeared to Thor once again. When Thor asked how the Valkyrie still lived, she replied that she and Thor were of the same soul, and she would never be separated from him . Valkyrie appeared to Thor once again and showed him her hidden retreat (actually a place spawned by Thor's own insane mind). Once there, Valkyrie fueled Thor's anger at Odin, convincing him not only to never again serve Odin, but to return to Asgard and destroy Odin. Thor wanted to be about this task as soon as possible and asked how to exit this hidden retreat. Valkyrie showed him the way out: a staircase, spiraling ever downward. Little did Thor know that the Valkyrie was actually leading him down the final path to insanity . As Valkyrie and Thor set out for Asgard, she continued to encourage him, tempering his desire to destroy Odin. Then she appealed to Thor's insane mind even more, until she convinced him that the entire universe had misused him and the entire universe needed to be taught a lesson. Thor vowed to kill everything in the universe and leave only Valkyrie and himself. Before long, Sif showed up and tried to help Thor regain his sanity, but he would not listen to her. As Thor spoke to Valkyrie, Sif asked Thor who he was speaking to and tried to convince him that there was nobody there and that he had been listening to a construct of his own mind. Thor refused to believe that Valkyrie was only a figment of his mind and attacked Sif. Before long, with the Valkyrie's encouragements urging him on all the way, Thor soon forced Sif to flee and had Beta Ray Bill and the Silver Surfer at his mercy . Adam Warlock showed up to assist the Silver Surfer. Adam Warlock could see the Valkyrie with his soul gem, which he could use to detect all levels of spirituality. Warlock told Thor that his soul gem confirmed that the Valkyrie was not real and that Thor had created her with his mind, but Thor once again refused to listen. Valkyrie instructed Thor not to listen to Warlock. She told Thor to kill Warlock and the Surfer immediately, and Thor soon defeated Warlock and Silver Surfer once again. Valkyrie told Thor to finish them, and Thor prepared to obey, but before he could, the two heroes escaped Thor's wrath, fleeing on the Surfer's board. Valkyrie assured Thor that they would return to haunt him later and when that happened, he would kill them . Before Thor and Valkyrie could reach Asgard, they were attacked again, this time by the Infinity Watch. Moondragon used her mind gem to see the Valkyrie and confirmed with her mental powers that she was nothing but a mental figment of Thor's own creation. Moondragon tried to use her mental powers to cure Thor's insanity, but instead, she only succeeded in giving the Valkyrie a physical form. The Valkyrie was no longer only a creation of Thor's insane mind, but was now real, and had just as strong an influence over Thor as ever. Valkyrie told Thor that the Infinity Watch were enemies and he needed to kill them, and Thor agreed. Thor and Valkyrie then attacked the Infinity Watch. Valkyrie defeated Gamora in physical combat, and Thor seized the power gem from Drax the Destroyer. The Infinity Watch fled as Valkyrie and Thor basked in their victory and newfound source of nigh-unlimited power . Valkyrie and Thor reached the outskirts of Asgard with the intent of killing Odin and destroying Asgard. Before they could reach the city, they were again engaged by Adam Warlock, Dr. Strange, the Silver Surfer, and the Infinity Watch. The truly mad and insane Thor defeated all of the heroes while Valkyrie defeated Moondragon and incapacitated Gamora as well. Beta Ray Bill and Sif showed up once again, but before Valkyrie and Thor could attack them, Pip teleported Thor, Valkyrie, and Silver Surfer aboard Thanos' ship . Valkyrie and Thor destroyed all of Thanos' robot drones that he sent to attack them. Thor then engaged Thanos in battle while Valkyrie fought Silver Surfer. Silver Surfer tried to appeal to Valkyrie's sanity, not quite understanding that she was the manifestation of insanity. When it became evident that she could not be helped, Silver Surfer knocked Valkyrie out with a cosmic blast . After the heroes had managed to entrap Thor within a solid block of force, the captive Valkyrie boasted and shouted that soon Thor would escape his confinement and kill them all. Thanos devised a plan to put Valkyrie back into Thor's psyche and then maybe destroy her completely, curing Thor of his insanity. Using Dr. Strange's talents, the heroes imprisoned Valkyrie in a mystical sphere and were able to control and contain her mystical aspect; using Moondragon's mind powers they were able to control Valkyrie's consciousness; and using Thanos' instrumentation the heroes were able to manipulate Valkyrie's physical self on a molecular level as they converted her into energy. Moondragon then transported them all, including the Valkyrie, to the psychic plane and inside Thor's insane mind. From there, the heroes planned to reincorporate the Valkyrie into Thor's psyche, but Thor's own mental defenses proved too much, and the heroes needed to pull out. They had succeeded in returning the Valkyrie to her state as merely a mental construct, no longer having a physical self, but Thor was still insane . Odin made one last attempt at freeing Thor by entering Thor's mind himself. Once inside Thor's insane mind, Odin saw a representation of Thor chained to a mountain. Odin broke this Thor's chains but was then confronted by the Valkyrie, who said that inside Thor's mind, it was she who was sovereign, not Odin. She said that she ruled Thor and inside Thor she was all powerful. She said that she could not be defeated and if Odin did somehow find a way to destroy her, he risked doing unimaginable damage to Thor's mind. Valkyrie then grew to be larger than the mountain and fought Odin for the mind of Thor. Odin restrained himself during the battle, not wanting to damage Thor's mind any further, but then the Thor mental image jumped into the fray and put an end to the Valkyrie himself, freeing himself from her influence, regaining his sanity, and effectively destroying the Valkyrie . | Powers = As the son of Odin and Gaea, Thor's/Valkyrie's strength, endurance and resistance to injury are greater than the vast majority of his/her superhuman race. He/she is extremely long-lived (though not completely immune to aging), immune to conventional disease, and highly resistant to injury. His/her flesh and bones are several times denser than a human's. As Lord of Asgard, Thor/Valkyrie possessed the Odinforce. With the vast magical power of the Odinforce it enables him/her to tap into the near-infinite resources of its cosmic and mystical energies, enhancing all of his/her abilities. . Abilities: Valkyrie is trained in the arts of war, being a superbly skilled warrior, highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, swordswoman ship. | Abilities = | Strength = After being given a physical form, the Valkyrie was a proficient fighter with a sword and a superb hand to hand combatant. She possibly had enhanced strength (enhanced superhuman-class 100), and still exercised complete and total control over Thor. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Sword of unknown origin. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fencing Category:Psionic Entities